


[Podfic] Oath Breaker by GoblinCatKC

by Peckishdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Draco Malfoy, Dark Magic, Forced Legilimency, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon
Summary: At the start of seventh year, the Malfoys perform a dramatic double-cross against the dark lord and Draco educates Harry in an old school of magic. With a wild dragon chase, narrow escapes and an unlikely romance as Draco is forced to reveal to a hostile wizarding world that the Malfoy family is dark.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 41
Kudos: 80





	1. In which Malfoy Manor explodes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oath Breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309891) by [GoblinCatKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC). 



Many thanks to GoblinCatKC for giving me permission to podfic this amazing story. Happy Summer Solstice! 

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hrqj7xffkmjbfem/01_Oath_Breaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AoJT3XykKmhIG7r0RrvDZEDLRo8NFQjq/view?usp=sharing)


	2. In which Dumbledore assures himself of Draco's loyalty

Many thanks to GoblinCatKC for writing such an amazing story and allowing me to podfic it. (Seriously go give them some love!) 

The goal is for a new chapter to be posted daily! Thanks for listening!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/058yl3iac7j0zia/02_Oath_Breaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1miiXilCNSsZb4LIPbVrFu9NDeQwNoBWD/view?usp=sharing)


	3. In which Harry accompanies Draco to the showers

Thanks for listening!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sygoq22zkiq0cq4/03_Oath_Breaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bPdh8i-lsdFf7TdKUnsABgy7TJazzym7/view?usp=sharing)


	4. In which Draco grows acorns

Thanks for listening!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w8v2vvsogydbp79/04_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GGPLjefYeKUoc9xYHqXpPqA-YM2xWtBX/view?usp=sharing)


	5. In which Draco meets a baby hydra

Thanks so much for listening! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s9pmeyahalv3cue/05_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YB5DF5TlBu6Tu0XyCiZ8DcOyJ-rRTgIm/view?usp=sharing)


	6. In which Draco and Harry Meet Awkwardly in the Kitchen

Thanks for listening!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oyafa49en5whgsp/06_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16Dyx1kkSIkWfyt-iD7h3Qm72ETp44Y-P/view?usp=sharing)


	7. In which Draco saves a friend

Thanks for listening! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uatxavdbc726ulv/07_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yf4hf7eLC8OcC31qayCzmzZb-tewKlw3/view?usp=sharing)


	8. In which Draco is chased through Hogwarts

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sy0godwtv5bfw4t/08_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GTmNn82XonHFoo9MyYF5RfKuUXURKFmZ/view?usp=sharing)

Thanks for listening


	9. In which Draco gets covered in dragon's blood

Thanks for listening!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vwue006o9k37iai/09_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18IHXJy_bKqUn3Uk7YwMdj83i8rYyxDb7/view?usp=sharing)


	10. In which Harry breaks ancient tradition

Thanks for listening! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jtba6kr9mz9t95e/10_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sAXqMFH2NJl51BlAckSFOK9xbuMjwZAE/view?usp=sharing)


	11. In which Draco makes a love potion

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cfj5vvc7q3kwhz5/11_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XFtvOWAj68bxgyJ7F5kD0JuRMYEgA4cq/view?usp=sharing)

Thanks for listening!


	12. In which Draco is revealed to the students

Thanks for listening as well as taking the time to comment and leave kudos! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pt2ujb3ccji78qe/12_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jk1yPlpyv5r2xqrUV7CnneEQxCtlU7y9/view?usp=sharing)


	13. In which Draco and Hermione discuss Camelot

Thanks for listening!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ossh1nohwm6oon/13_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uUq3IAp80B5iJ3D8YSJ4nDiPJq23HMea/view?usp=sharing)


	14. In which Draco suffers the price of crossbreedin

Thanks for listening, as always!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kakd2w2v9hqsksj/14_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10Dl2s5-IOUAmNUem5gdYGKnuER59Dndf/view?usp=sharing)


	15. In which Draco and Harry lounge in the bath

Sorry ya'll fell a bit behind in my posting schedule. Thanks for listening, as always. 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1utcebbvrdchspu/15_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1r2GqxszWtoQgeTN-9IbsuF6EXq_khdA_/view?usp=sharing)


	16. In which the Daily Prophet is Insufferable

Thanks for listening! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1lapw6lxl3e1htb/16_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yV7yeA6bufF2K-YidGGtaSaZGSLwJER_/view?usp=sharing)


	17. In which Rita Skeeter interviews Draco

Thanks for listening!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vnb9i23cn2phi8j/17_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11mhr2w7WqxWntUw8Sr351_W_xLqqz_Ze/view?usp=sharing)


	18. In which things go right for once

Thanks for listening!!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fhsp5eqp1z9wr86/18_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kcWY7z2ZyPaUKYailErUU_-loYc0se1E/view?usp=sharing)


	19. In which things go wrong again

Thanks for listening!! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9phai8bxnarb1wu/19_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16ul_-E7vz-rDZ6c-uTZl_8f4m8du3oPk/view?usp=sharing)


	20. In which Draco suffers forced legilimency

Two chapters today! Thanks for listening lovelies!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k02cwzj0x18343d/20_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j2zY0IBUkGtVSn_CXkNV8ytHQ5DZJ0QC/view?usp=sharing)


	21. In which Draco didn't inherit his father's taste

We are getting closer to the end! Thanks for listening! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nc5qokiat02hrfm/21_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1THAHJPSEUTMwED42gPuNIw4JXOQMQapi/view?usp=sharing)


	22. In which the lake waters churn

Thanks for listening!! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1m0r7k7vznos4du/22_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LeOlSUJnOQzBrAfzaAgVnGWrd4EKxEc3/view?usp=sharing)


	23. In which the battle begins in earnest

Thanks for listening!!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bkp4o4zoqki2b4h/23_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kqn5R2i_8mTW171Xk-yG8zEd_hd-g0_d/view?usp=sharing)


	24. In which the students lead a cavalry charge

4 chapters to go! Thanks, as always for listening!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4mdq1uzxh6hgemq/24_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FMny4bZd1KKa8xQk4Y36oAY_S9QMGe6p/view?usp=sharing)


	25. In which the battle is decided

Thanks, as always, for listening!

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/at3b28ua58ome06/25_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lPWcpnVa0x9KpPbzX8WkUgWUSiABR5rp/view?usp=sharing)


	26. In which Draco partakes in diplomacy

My mind is a little blown. 2 more chapters after this to go! Thanks for listening! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f2ool20vzz8l83y/26_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z1M1kBK19KLreUjy9RPXZn_1KorNoQ0q/view?usp=sharing)


	27. In which two marriages occur

Thanks for listening lovelies!! Last chapter will be up tomorrow! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/enigopa4nplvshz/27_Oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Wb9Fe0daU3YxOido0TQ7hYqzNvmNU7r7/view?usp=sharing)


	28. In which the moon still sails slowly

Holy crap, I can't believe it's the end. This story has been one of my favorites for years, and I've always wanted to listen to a podfic of it. With the craziness of this year, I was able to do something I have thought about for years, which is jump into the world of podficcing. Which has been crazy lovely. This amazing story by GoblinCatKC was on the top five of my "Podfic Dream" list, and I am so thankful that they gave me permission to do it. Thank you Ferus37 for listening to some of my rather painful first attempts and for being awesome. So, for the last time with this story... thank you all for listening! 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ona6pipl1xec26b/28_oathbreaker.mp3/file)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u8O2syV49zqLpif2FZoPRYm2sZdQQGEr/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
